Information pushing mainly refers to pushing information to a client actively, so as to realize a purpose of pushing certain specific information.
In the related art, when pushing information, the information pushed to each user is identical. For example, when a battery remaining capacity of a mobile terminal is 10%, the mobile terminal will push information “the battery remaining capacity is 10%” to the client automatically.
The existing information pushing method just collates collected information simply and mechanically to obtain a message and pushes the message to the user, such that the message usually causes interference to the user, which significantly reduces a desired effect.